


Magnificent Boobies

by LiquidCaliban



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cruise, F/M, SMUTTY SMUT, Sex, Sun Bathing, Wildlife, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidCaliban/pseuds/LiquidCaliban
Summary: Minds out of the gutter! The team is on a Stark-sponsored cruise to the Galapagos, home of the blue-footed booby, which Tony mentions at every opportunity. You are now free to return to the gutter as Steve sees other boobies, particularly Natasha's as she is sunbathing naked and sexy times ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own Captain America and Black Widow, but only in action figure form. They are owned by Marvel in the more important sense. 
> 
> Spoilers: Nah, but setting would be after AoU.
> 
> Warning: Really more like the promise of Romanogers sex. 
> 
> Note: I don't know why I had this idea, but it wouldn't leave me alone. So here we are.

“Look, Cap! More magnificent boobies!” Tony laughed like an over-excited child and pointed. Steve rolled his eyes as he saw the blue-footed birds flying past the railing. He’d become convinced over the past few days that this entire “team bonding” cruise was an excuse to make fun of him, from the centenarian tortoises to the constant references to boobies, both red- and blue-footed. Renting a ship to take the team to the Galapagos Islands for the purpose of mocking him would be considered excessive for anyone but Tony Stark.

“Why are you looking up?”

“They’re birds, Tony,” Steve replied, trying not to gratify Tony with any show of annoyance. “I get it. They’re called boobies. It was sort of a little funny the first fifty times.”

“I know you’re old, but I know you aren’t blind and you’re definitely not dead. Besides, if they didn’t want us to look…” Tony grabbed him by the chin and tugged his head until he was facing the pool deck, where Natasha, Pepper and Wanda were sun bathing in their very small bikinis, which Steve still felt a little funny about seeing them in – or not in. Wait. Wait a second… He clapped a hand over his eyes, feeling like a guilty child and wondering if he’d gotten too much sun.

He peeked through a gap in his fingers to confirm he wasn’t having a completely inappropriate hallucination. Oh, God. Holy sweet dear God no…

“Oh, yeah!” Tony whooped, dropping into the vacant lounge chair between Pepper and Wanda.  Pepper was under an umbrella and still wearing her suit, skimpy though it was. Wanda, on the other hand, had discarded her top. Fortunately, she was lying face down at the moment. Tony held up the little red bra and twirled it around his finger. “Thought you ladies were just kidding last night at dinner when you were complaining about your tan lines, but I’m so happy to be wrong for once.”

“Grow up, Stark.”

“Says the naked woman floating around my pool, drinking my margaritas.”

Steve’s eyes flicked to Natasha, who was most definitely naked on a blue raft in the blue pool. Her golden tanned skin and dark wet hair contrasted beautifully with the color. His hand dropped from his face. He couldn’t help but stare because Natasha was right there and Natasha was naked. Nude. In the buff. Bare. Unclothed. In her birthday suit. Gorgeous. Perfect. As his brain continued short-circuiting and refused to move his eyes off her, she replied to Tony without lowering her sunglasses, “It’s not your boat and I brought my own tequila.”

“Semantics. This is…wow. Y’know, it occurs to me that in the years I’ve known you, I’ve never seen you naked before. Not for lack of trying, naturally, but… Pep, where’re you going?”

“To find a guy who isn’t ogling my friends!” she shot back.

Tony trailed after her, shouting, “Since when is Natalie a friend of yours?”

Steve’s gaze never left Natasha – auburn hair drifting in the water, the pale ivory triangles of skin on her breasts that made her darker nipples stand out, the little patch of curls leading down to her…

“Damn, Nat! Lookin’ _fine_!” Sam suddenly appeared on deck, brushing past Steve in his bathing suit with a towel slung over his shoulder. “Wanda, can’t see as much of you, but also very nice! Can’t believe Hill didn’t want in on this!”

“Rhodey and Clint are not here, either,” Wanda said.

“Yeah, but no one wants to see _them_ au naturel.” Sam picked up the sweating pitcher of yellowish liquid from the table beside her. “These margaritas?”

Natasha nodded. “I picked up the tequila from a friend in Guadalajara. Everyone knows the best comes from Jalisco.”

He poured himself a drink from the pitcher on the table and took a sip. “No argument here. Mind if I sit and enjoy the sun? And the view?”

“Fine with me. You can even invite Steve to stop pretending we’re tyrannosauruses.” Although she was still wearing her sunglasses, Steve could feel her eyes boring into his. “We can still see you even if you aren’t moving.”

He thought about running, but there were only so many places to hide on a ship. He took a tentative step toward the pool, but decided it was best to keep his distance. And to not display the embarrassing situation currently occurring in his board shorts. “Um…”

“Relax, Rogers.” Natasha paddled with her hands toward the edge of the pool. “I’ve seen _you_ naked.”

“Only when I was seriously injured.” He cautiously leaned over to try to make the tightness less pronounced. “Never because I…took off my clothes for you.”

“I’m not naked for _you_ , I’m just trying to get rid of my tan lines.” She held out her glass and Sam poured her another margarita before she pushed off toward the center of the pool again. “Besides, you’ve seen me seriously injured on more than one occasion. You’re saying you’ve never seen this much of me?”

“Not without a very good reason.”

“Ugh, Sam, get him on some useful internet sites. He needs to see naked women, stat!”

“Hey, I’ve tried,” Sam replied with a laugh. “Not my fault he’ll only admit to enjoying old pin-ups.”

“It’s not right to watch women degrading themselves on camera!” Steve protested, despite having Googled that very thing on video in specific terms (redhead, POV sex, black leather) the previous night. He told himself was not going to keep looking at Natasha, he was not going to keep… Why did her chest have to rise every time she inhaled? How was a man supposed to avert his eyes? “I don’t…I…”

Natasha continued as if he hadn’t spoken, “You’ve told him that they pay porn stars, right?”

“Yeah, but he got caught up in the wage gap thing. Not that I don’t think it’s important that women earn the same money for the same work…”

“Calm down, you two,” Wanda interrupted. “Steve is just old fashioned and you are freaking him out right now.” He would have appreciated her intervention more if she hadn’t propped herself up on her elbows as she looked at him. “There is another pool in the bow if you do are uncomfortable with seeing us like this.”

“That…yeah.” He nodded to acknowledge his appreciation of the out she had offered him. “See you later!”

He sprinted down the stairs toward his cabin, almost knocking over a steward in his hurry. The luxury ship Tony had rented normally accommodated sixty passengers, which seemed excessive considering there were only eight of them using a total of seven cabins – not that Vision had even used his cabin in his desire to observe nature, as he put it. Steve’s was the furthest down the passage, a fact that hadn’t been problematic until this moment. He fumbled with his keycard and the tie on his shorts simultaneously, managing to solve the latter first. Fortunately, there was no one around as he opened his door with his shorts sagging down off his hips.

He let them drop to the floor the moment he stepped inside and closed the door, diving toward the drawer of his nightstand to dig out his bottle of lube. As he squirted a small dollop into his palm, he noted with a grimace that it was nearly half gone already. He had seriously underestimated just how strongly extended time in the company of Natasha and her bikini (and now without her bikini) was going to affect him. Serum-enhanced stamina was a hell of a thing.

He slathered his erection with the lube, even that slight stimulation causing him to groan. He closed his eyes and sat on the edge of the bed. Closing his eyes, he called up an image of Natasha. He was sitting on the lip of the pool and she slipped off her raft, breasts floating toward the water’s surface as she swam toward him. Magnificent boobies, indeed. He stroked himself as he pictured her reaching for him, her hand wrapping around him and grasping him. Her touch was confident. His dick looked huge in her smaller hand, but she complimented him on the size in words he could barely bring himself to imagine. He stroked faster, paying special attention to the head. “Oh, Nat. Just like that.”

There was suddenly another hand on him. “Like this?”

His eyes snapped open and he jerked away before it could get interesting. “Nat, you…” He didn’t want to admit what he was up to, even though it was painfully obvious, and finished lamely, “You’re in my room!”

“You don’t want me here?” She looked at him with a slight pout. She had wrapped a towel around her midsection and it covered…nothing, as she let it drop to the floor. Her tanned, coconut-scented skin was just a few inches away, her breasts rising and falling slightly as she breathed. His complaint caught in his throat when she ran her fingertips along his jaw. “Should I leave?”

“You…I’m…” His erection twitched with impatience, drawing her appreciative smirk. “This is…um…”

“I admit the nude sunbathing was a little extreme, but I was really starting to think you weren’t interested,” she purred, following him as he tried to make his escape across the king-sized bed. “Steve, if you want me to leave, just say so, but if you want me to stay…” She reached out, just like he’d pictured, taking him in her small hand and giving him a single firm stroke. Tendrils of her wet hair trailed along the tops of his thighs as she held him but didn’t move her hand again. “Yes or no?”

“Yes,” he gasped without hesitation. “Yes, please. Natasha, please…ungh…” Wow. Wow! Who knew someone else doing this would feel so amazing? He didn’t even have to close his eyes and imagine, since Natasha was right in front of him. She was so, so beautiful. He tried to concentrate on her – the way her lips parted while she smiled, the slight bounce of her breasts, the curve of her ass as she leaned over him – her hands, moving in a stroking, twisting motion that had him going out of his mind. “I’m gonna…Nat…”

“Let go, Steve.”

He tried to keep his eyes open to watch her, but it was too much. He came with a cry, his mind clouding, the only thought running through his head – Natasha, Natasha, Natasha.

She was lying on her back beside him when he started thinking coherently again. “Whew! Are you gonna need a nap or should we talk about this now?”

A nap sounded nice, but he was just starting to realize the potential repercussions of what had just happened. “We should probably talk, huh?”

“Unless…”

He pushed her hand away regretfully. “Was this just a spur of the moment thing?”

“Well, I was taking advantage of the situation, but I’ve been waiting for it for a while. I know it was unfair to ambush you in a compromising position, but…well…it turned out okay, right?”

“Better than just okay.” He rolled onto his side to get a better view of her. She was so unselfconscious, just lying there, naked with… “Oh, God, Natasha, I’m so sorry.”

“For what?”

“I…I got my, um…” He gestured toward her stomach. “I didn’t mean to do that.”

“You’re serious apologizing that you came on me?” She ran her finger through the glistening whitish strings. “Ooh, you did make a mess. Maybe next time you should come inside me.”

“Inside…” His dick got the message, another erection starting before he really thought about what she’d just said. “Next time, we…we can make love?”

“We can have sex.” She stopped wiping his come off her stomach with his t shirt. When had he even taken that off? He suddenly realized that he was just as naked as she was. His dick definitely approved. “I may have to go if you’re looking for more than a good time.”

“You mean so much more than that to me.” He swallowed hard and leaned toward her until his lips brushed hers as he said, “I want you, but I’m willing to wait until you’re ready for more than just a good time.”

“Ridiculous.” She pressed a kiss just to the side of his mouth. “Aren’t you a hundred year old virgin? Although…” She picked up his bottle of lube. “Do you really just jack off and fantasize? Not that satisfying.”

“Uh, sometimes I…I look at pictures. Or movies.” For some reason, he didn’t feel ashamed admitting it to her, though that may have had something to do with the way she was running her hands over his chest. “I know about porn on the internet. I probably take more advantage of it than I should. Of course, after seeing you in the pool today I might be fantasizing a little more often.”

Her arms slid around his neck. “Or maybe you won’t have to.”

“Natasha…”

“Ssh. We’ll pretend it’s just fun until I get used to the idea of being with you the way you want.” Her lips were full and soft when they pressed against his.

He felt like the kiss was where they should have started, but he wasn’t going to complain. She nipped at his lips and he opened his mouth to meet her tongue. He decided that kissing Natasha while holding her in bed was his higher purpose in life. She pressed against his body, her breasts against his chest, her nipples two harder little buds. His hands roamed over her warm skin, learning the dips and valleys of her body, feeling the muscular definition and soft curves, tracing over small imperfections. Scars, he realized. He wanted to make her feel the way he’d felt, make her forget whatever had caused those scars. He pulled back slightly.

“Is something wrong?”

“Can I touch you?”

Her full lips curved into a smile. “We’re naked in bed together. This is, like, the maximum amount of touching me.”

“I mean…can I touch you,” he worked up his courage and squeezed her hip, “like you touched me? I mean…the girl version? I’m not saying this right.”

“Don’t worry. It’s kind of cute.” She distracted him with another kiss as she moved his hand from her hip to the little strip of curls he’d seen earlier.

He pulled away again, this time with a sheepish grin. “Sorry, but I don’t want to miss this.”

“Not really that much to see.”

He disagreed but didn’t say as much as she guided his hand lower, directing his fingers between her warm, wet folds. He’d observed enough about female anatomy – some sites included quasi-instructional videos – to know he was looking for a sensitive little… She gasped. Bingo. He rubbed the bud with the pad of his thumb, gently at first. As she whispered encouragement, he increased the pressure, drawing a moan from her. “Nat, should I…”

“Mmm.”

He took that as a yes and stretched his fingers lower. Hm. He thought he was in the right spot, but decided there was only one way to find out. He pushed two fingers into her, immediately feeling her clench them inside her. His fully erect dick was practically throbbing and he thrust his hips against her thigh without thinking.

She moaned again but pushed his hand away.

“Nat?” She was grasping him again, tugging him. “No, wait. I want you to…I want to make you…”

“You will,” she whispered as he felt the warm wetness where his fingers had just been against his dick. Her leg was over his hip now. He couldn’t help pumping his hips against her. She was suddenly moving, positioning herself to…

He was pretty sure he cried out as he was enveloped, squeezed tight in Natasha. The initial sensation seemed to go on forever until he was completely inside her. Wow didn’t even begin to describe it. She was tight and hot and wet and she felt so good. He would have died a happy man just from that, but she started to move, working her hips against him. Was it supposed to feel this amazing? They should have done this years ago!

He knew he was moving awkwardly, not keeping up any kind of rhythm, but he didn’t care. He pushed into her over and over, drawing breathy moans from her. He buried his face between her neck and shoulder as he started to pant. It wasn’t the effort so much as the intensity of sensation, of emotion. He tried to hold on as long as he could, but she suddenly tensed with her orgasm and let out this _sound_ – he decided that he wanted to hear that pleasured, screaming cry as often as possible from now on the moment before he came and stopped thinking.

He was still breathing hard when she rolled onto her back, depriving him of her delicious warmth. He let himself lean until he was partially covering her and pulled her against his body. She didn’t retreat from his embrace. He kissed her still damp hair before whispering into her ear, “Natasha, that was unbelievable.”

“No kidding.” She turned to face him with a lazy smile. “I can’t believe I had to let Stark see me naked for this to finally happen. Plus I had to break into your room.”

It did seem pretty extreme in retrospect. If only he’d realized what could have been happening all along… “Why didn’t you say something before now?”

“I thought it might be something where you’d want to make the first move. Then you ran away from the pool pitching a circus tent in your shorts and I decided you weren’t going to.” She pecked his lips. “And here we are.”

“Well, I apologize for not, um…did you say you could tell I was…y’know…at the pool?”

She laughed, a sound that vibrated through his chest with her body pressed against his. “Wanda was very impressed, although she was worried I might get hurt.”

“I would never hurt you, Nat.”

“I know. She was making a joke about how big you seemed to be.”

“Oh. Right.” He’d been in enough locker rooms and barracks to know he was well above average, but he’d never really considered that his size could be a potential problem. “Was it okay?”

“Both your cock and the sex far exceeded my wildest expectations.”

He couldn’t help feeling smug about that. He wondered how she’d feel about his stamina and gave her a little poke in the stomach.

Her fingers danced over his sensitive skin as she stroked his fresh erection. “Wow. I’m glad I’ve already got a nice tan because I don’t think we’re going to be spending much time outside the rest of this trip.”

“You always look gorgeous,” he said, ducking his head to kiss down her collarbone, letting his mouth trail down so he could flick her nipple with his tongue. He murmured, “Magnificent boobies.”

“Hmm?”

“You’re beautiful,” he amended. He’d definitely lost any interest in the ones that might be flying past.


End file.
